Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel, especially to an in-cell mutual-capacitive touch panel having low RC loading and trace layout thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, there are several different laminated structures of the capacitive touch panel, for example, an in-cell capacitive touch panel or an on-cell capacitive touch panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate two different laminated structures of the in-cell capacitive touch panel and the on-cell capacitive touch panel respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the laminated structure 1 of the on-cell capacitive touch panel includes a substrate 10, a thin-film transistor layer 11, a liquid crystal layer 12, a color filtering layer 13, a glass layer 14, a touch sensing layer 15, a polarizer 16, an adhesive 17, and top lens 18. As shown in FIG. 2, the laminated structure 2 of the in-cell capacitive touch panel includes a substrate 20, a thin-film transistor layer 21, a touch sensing layer 22, a liquid crystal layer 23, a color filtering layer 24, a glass layer 25, a polarizer 26, an adhesive 27, and top lens 28.
After comparing FIG. 1 with FIG. 2, it can be found that the touch sensing layer 22 of the in-cell capacitive touch panel is disposed under the liquid crystal layer 23; that is to say, the touch sensing layer 22 is disposed in the liquid crystal display module of the in-cell capacitive touch panel. On the other hand, the touch sensing layer 15 of the on-cell capacitive touch panel is disposed above the glass layer 14; that is to say, the touch sensing layer 15 is disposed out of the liquid crystal display module of the on-cell capacitive touch panel. Therefore, compared to the conventional one glass solution (OGS) and on-cell capacitive touch panel, the in-cell capacitive touch panel can achieve thinnest touch panel design and widely used in portable electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebooks.
Therefore, the invention provides an in-cell mutual-capacitive touch panel and trace layout thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.